Thank You
by NoirxAnge
Summary: Hell or heaven wouldn't be so bad with him there. As long as they were together forever, he didn't mind. After all they were invincible together. Thank you for loving me. Until the end of time. Angst, Dark fic.


__Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just playing with the hot hot people.

Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Warning: Slight slight gore, blindness, rape. (all non-graphic)

_Thank You_

HP/DM

"No, Harry, please!"

A heart-wrenching scream sounded through the basement. Cradling the injured teen in his arms, Draco begged Harry shamelessly, uncaring of his tears. They had lived through their torture, their suffering and yet -_and yet_- _Harry_ was dying. He was _dying_.

"Please, you promised! We were supposed to live together, get settled down together. Together! Please…" he sobbed. "I love you…"

Harry smiled gently, seemingly looking at Draco, but they both knew he could never see again for the rest of his life. A last present from the Death Eaters. He caressed Draco's cheek, and lifted himself slightly, so that he could kiss him. "Don't cry, I'm sorry that we have to part like this. I love you my dear dear Draco…"

His grey eyes widened, and he shook his head vigorously," No, no! You're going to live! Just wait for a little longer, they'll be coming to save us soon!" His chest wrenched painfully bitterly. After all, who were _they_? All of them were either dead, or had been tortured out of their minds. Granger was maimed to death, they had heard her screams from the dungeons. She had been cut deeply, left to bleed and had been beheaded by McNair. Weasley, castrated and strangled with his own intestines. The rest were also killed in similar ways, but those two were the worst.

Harry grasped Draco's face and leaned forward to place their foreheads together. Tenderly sweetly, he brushed away tears from Draco's cheeks. "I'm glad that we had this time together. Thank you for everything, for loving me and giving me the best treatment ever during my time here. It was horrible yes, the conditions and the situation. But I wouldn't trade it for anything. It gave me your heart, your love after all."

His eyes were misty, and not for the first time Draco cursed the Death Eaters for taking away his sight. Harry's eyes were no longer as bright as before, and he missed seeing Harry actually _look_ at him.

"I love you, thank you for giving me what I needed. Being by my side, giving me a sense of comfort. I love you. "

Draco couldn't help it, he just kissed Harry and tried to convey his feelings, his love through his actions. He couldn't talk, his throat was clogged up.

Sighing softly, Harry snuggled up to Draco. True, he didn't envision them being a couple but it was the best damn thing that ever happened to him. Now -his eyelids lowered- he just wanted to sleep in Draco's arms and never leave…

Draco's heart stopped. "Harry? Harry?"

He wasn't moving.

He shook Harry gently at first, then roughly. He mumbled and slurred sleepily," Draco, I wanna sleep in your arms… sing for me? Please?"

Tears leaked from his eyes, and he blinked furiously. "Of course, anything for you Love. " He tilted his head towards Harry's face, wanting to imprint his figure into his mind.

_Looking out from underneath, _

_Fractured moonlight on the sea_

_Reflections still look the same to me, _

_As before I went under._

Is this what would've been if they had not met up like this? Draco could still remember seeing Harry so vulnerable, naked under the light. Unable to see, he was still so very aware of his stare and tried to hide himself.

_And it's peaceful in the deep,_

_Cathedral, where you cannot breathe, _

_No need to pray, no need to speak _

_Now I am under, Oh._

Harry was so defiant, the spell had been charmed to hurt when disobedient. He never gave up though he screamed and _screamed_ until Draco couldn't bear it and countered the order.

_And it's breaking over me, _

_A thousand miles onto the sea bed, _

_Found the place to rest my head._

_Never let me go, never let me go._

_Never let me go, never let me go._

Harry's smile and laughter filled his head, he never wanted to forget a single thing. His temper, spark was what attracted Draco to him anyway. After nights of nightmares, nights of comforts they confided in each other. They fell slightly in love that day. Though Draco knew that it wasn't true, they did fall _completely_ in love with each other that day. They were just too proud to admit it.

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me, _

_And all this devotion was rushing out of me, _

_And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me, _

_The arms of the ocean deliver me._

_Though the pressure's hard to take, _

_It's the only way I can escape, _

_It seems a heavy choice to make, _

_But now I am under, Oh._

Draco could still remember when Voldemort actually dared to touch Harry. He had clenched in anger and even stepped forward subconsciously. He was laughed at and Crucioed, but it didn't matter because Harry had looked at him, and he understood. He had mouthed, I love you. _The very first time_.

_And it's breaking over me, _

_A thousand miles down to the sea bed, _

_Found the place to rest my head._

_Never let me go, never let me go._

_Never let me go, never let me go._

Harry had been so sweet, so forgiving. Even after all those years of rivalry, he still chose to love Draco. Even after he raped him in Voldemort's sight, after he had whipped him bloody. He had loved him and held him tenderly in his embrace.

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me, _

_And all this devotion was rushing out of me, _

_And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me, _

_The arms of the ocean deliver me._

_And it's over, _

_And I'm going under, _

_But I'm not giving up! _

_I'm just giving in._

_Harry Harry Harry_ he chanted in his mind. His little hero, the brave and the love of his life.

_Oh, slipping underneath._

_Oh, so cold, but so sweet._

_In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold, _

_And all this devotion I never knew at all, _

_And the crashes are Heaven, for a sinner released, _

_And the arms of the ocean, _

_Deliver me._

_Never let me go, never let me go._

_Never let me go, never let me go._

Harry had only one request, for Draco to never let him go. As if Draco could be selfless enough to actually loosen his hold on him.

_Deliver me._

_Never let me go, never let me go._

_Never let me go, never let me go_.

His breath hitched before Draco could continue to sing. Harry's touch was so _cold_. His grip never slackened though, as if trying to make sure Draco would never ever let him go.

_Deliver me._

_Never let me go, never let me go._

_Never let me go, never let me go._

He was _gone_. Harry wasn't _breathing_ anymore. His chest wasn't moving up _or_ down, his heart wasn't _beating_. He was _never_ going to laugh anymore, smile at him, kiss him. Draco could _never_ touch him, make love to him, declare his never dying love to him anymore.

That was fine though. Because Harry died peacefully, without pain, with a smile on his face. He had died with a last kiss to Draco's lips and had told him a last,_ I love you. _

_Never let me go, never let me go._

_Never let me go, never let me go._

_And it's over, _

_And I'm goin' under, _

_But I'm not givin' up! _

_I'm just givin' in._

With his arm cradling Harry -_sweet sweet Harry_- he used his free hand to grab the nearest sharp item. A razor. What had killed Harry was a razor as well, though a different, sharper one. Lucius had cut Harry's wrists before taking his last breath. _What irony_. He slit his wrists, and blood immediately spilled out like a waterfall. Draco was very careful though to not dirty Harry with his blood.

_Oh, slipping underneath._

_Oh, so cold, but so sweet_

Sweet sweet death with his Harry. Hell or heaven wouldn't be so bad with him there. As long as they were together forever, he didn't mind.

After all they were invincible together.

_Thank you for loving me. Until the end of time. _


End file.
